communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Vorgestellte Wikis: Boom Beach Wiki
center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Hallo liebe Wikianer! Mobile Games mischen seit einiger Zeit die Spielebranche auf und so richtig wird der Erfolg dieser Spiele, die teilweise aus dem Nichts kommen, wohl immer noch nicht verstanden. Rovio brauchten auch insgesamt 42 andere Spiele und Anläufe, die sie auf den Markt geworfen haben, bis ihnen mit Angry Birds schließlich der große Durchbruch gelang. Das ist jetzt auch schon ein paar Jährchen her und mittlerweile kann man kaum noch in einen finnischen Supermarkt gehen, ohne einen von über 30.000 Merchandise-Artikeln zu Angry Birds zu sehen. 350px|left|link=w:c:de.boombeach Ein wenig im Schatten dieses größten finnischen Erfolges seit Nokia, war da zuerst die kleine Spielefirma Supercell, die auch ein wenig rumprobierten, bis ihnen dann auch fast über Nacht mit Clash of Clans der große Wurf gelang und die Werbespots dazu mittlerweile sogar bei Weltmeisterschaften im Fernsehn laufen. Mit einem Erfolg wollte man sich allerdings nicht zufriedengeben und brachte noch andere Spiele auf den Markt, die auch beachtlich groß geworden sind. Neben HayDay, welches sich an bekannten Spielprinzipien orientiert und dem Leben auf einem Bauernhof nachempfunden ist, kam vor einiger Zeit auch Boom Beach heraus, welches mit knuffigen Soldaten und Befreiungen von Inselbewohnern, eher in Richtung Clash of Clans neigt, aber durchaus eigenständig ist. Im Folgenden aber lassen wir doch am Besten die Admins der Wikia Community zu Boom Beach zu Wort kommen, um euch das Wiki näher vorzustellen: Von den Admins: Was ist Boom Beach 350px|right|link= Stürme den Strand und erringe den Sieg! Das ist das Motto von Boom Beach! Boom Beach ist ein aufregendes Aufbau-Strategiespiel, in dem du gegen die böse schwarze Garde kämpfst. Du kannst ein von feindlichen Truppen besetztes, wunderschönes Inselparadies entdecken und kämpfst dabei um jeden Brückenkopf, um versklavte Inselbewohner zu befreien. Du erkundest ein riesiges und unerforschtes Archipel und stößt dabei auf furchterregende Bossgegner, enthüllst die bösen Pläne der schwarzen Garde und entdeckst die mysteriöse Kraft uralter Statuen. Tausende von Gegnern und einzigartige Inselbasen der schwarzen Garde stellen sich dir in den Weg. Finde die beste Taktik und plündere ihre Basen und sicher dir somit die Kriegsbeute! Was ist das Boom Beach Wiki und was planen wir? Wir im deutschen Boom Beach Wiki wollen für die Spieler alles umfassend dokumentieren sowie Abbilden und es so in unserem Wiki für jeden zur Verfügung stellen. Dabei ist es wichtig, dass jeder die gesuchten Informationen schnell findet und versteht. Für die Zukunft wollen wir vorrangig die letzten Features aus dem Spiel Boom Beach im Wiki hinzufügen. Dabei legen wir im Moment einen großen Augenmerk auf das letzte Update, wodurch das Spiel mit einem Einsatzkommando und vielen 350px|left|link= anspruchsvollen Operationen bereichert wurde. Bereits jetzt haben wir als einziges Wiki eine große skalierbare Operationskarte eingefügt und viele Features des Updates dokumentiert. Allerdings wollen wir in Zukunft auch bestehende Funktionen aus dem Spiel in unser Wiki übernehmen. Dabei sehen wir die Tauchstellen für das U-Boot, die schwarze Garde mit ihren Inselbasen und Kraftbasen als sehr wichtig an und streben eine schnelle Fertigstellung der Seiten als sehr wichtig an. Ebenso wollen wir für die Spieler weitere zusätzliche und nützliche Informationen bzw. Funktionen dokumentieren. Den ersten Schritt haben wir mit einem Krieger Rush Rechner gemacht und wollen gerade für die Ressourcenbasen und die Heimatbasis weitere Tipps & Tricks abbilden, um unser fundiertes Wissen den Spielern weiter zu geben! Geschichte Das Wiki wurdeam 10. November 2013 gegründet. Kurz davor wurde angekündigt, dass Boom Beach in Kanada im App Store verfügbar ist. Im Wiki selber haben wir erst Anfang 2014 angefangen zu bearbeiten. Damals war alles noch auf englisch, da das Spiel erst später auf Deutsch erschien. Zum Release von Boom Beach wurde das Wiki dann auf Deutsch umgestellt und freut sich seitdem über eine überschaubare Besucherschaft und mit diesen konnten vielen Seiten erstellt werden. Dank Vielen Dank geht in diesen Fall an die Admins Dragon Rainbow, Chefgott und AmonFatalis die kontinuierlich bei diesen Wiki (und an vielen anderen) mithelfen und es zu einer interessanten Anlaufstelle voller Informationen für das Spiel gemacht haben. center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis